


All My Roads Lead To You

by cellardoors_and_petrichor



Series: Iron Man vs. Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity is Tony Stark's Daughter, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Superheroes, Timestamp, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoors_and_petrichor/pseuds/cellardoors_and_petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Oliver and Felicity trying to figure out how to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Roads Lead To You

**Author's Note:**

> These are timestamps for the previous story. You might be able to read them separately, but you won't get the whole effect.

The tide ebbs and flows along the Malibu coast peacefully. Felicity hasn’t made the effort to take a vacation in a long time— something along the lines of five years. She sits on the balcony of her childhood home’s guesthouse with a cup of coffee in hand to combat the cold sea breeze. It’s one of her favorite spots because if she stands just right, all she sees is the vast expanse of the ocean.

Only seconds after she gets comfortable on the patio, she sees her boyfriend and father walk towards the ocean-front, a grassy patch perched on a cliff. She tries to ignore it – she really does – but a mix of curiosity and concern has her walking towards the men.

She nearly turns around when she sees Oliver and Tony preparing to duel.

“I can’t believe this. Wait, no. You know what? I’m not at all surprised,” Felicity mutters to herself between sips of coffee. She can only hope no one needs to go to the hospital.

“Ready?” Oliver asks, arrow nocked and bowstring pulled back slowly. There are few men on this earth that would have the gall to challenge Tony Stark to a face-off. 

“That’s cute Robin Hood. Show me what you got,” Tony says as his mask slides into place. He tries to illuminate his suit’s eyes as menacingly as possible.

The fight plays out predictably. Oliver shoots his arrows but the projectiles fail to breach the iron suit. Tony throws out joke after joke, making fun of Oliver’s choice of weaponry.

As Tony taunts him, he fails to notice Oliver urge him into a favorable position close to the cliff edge. Oliver shoots one arrow straight at Tony’s face, unsurprisingly caught with ease. It releases a smoke bomb and renders Tony visually impaired for only a fraction of a second. Oliver takes advantage of this moment of weakness as he shoots one explosive arrow at Tony’s feet. The blast causes the cliff point to break and it crumbles away, taking Tony along with it. 

A small smirk graces Oliver’s lips. Tony Stark may have the brains of a genius and a suit made of iron, but his cockiness turns him into a terrible tactician.

Victorious, Oliver walks towards his girlfriend and pulls her against him with his free hand. He kisses her reverently while smiling, a move that dazes Felicity. He pulls back only slightly as Tony stalks past with his mask pulled up.

“Fine, Queen. You win this one,” Tony grumbles.

After her father walks past, Felicity asks “What was that about?”

As the couple starts walking back to the guesthouse, Oliver casually says, “I had to beat him to prove that I could protect you.”

“Could you be any more sexist? I mean seriously, are you a caveman?” Felicity asks with a single raised eyebrow.

Oliver looks adoringly at Felicity. “It was a stipulation for Tony’s blessing.” He looks forwards as he says, “You know for when I ask you to marry me and be the mother of my children.”

Felicity stops in her tracks, lukewarm mug of coffee forgotten in her hands.

_What?_


End file.
